Rockman EXE: Magical Adventure
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: She was broken, she was tired, she had been saved. How will a broken little girl handle a digital world? Well, it might just be the very thing that will save her along with a certain NetNavi.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my story!

Summary: She was broken, she was tired, she had been saved. How will a broken little girl handle a digital world? Well, it might just be the very thing that will save her along with a certain NetNavi.

I had a thought while watching the subbed version of Megaman NT warrior, what if had been created not long after Pharaohman was sealed away? What if a bit of the Solo Navi's Data escaped but Dr. Light (Netto/Lan's grandfather) used the data to create Bass? Just my personal twist on the series.

This is going to be with the Japanese subbed series, wish me luck!

Update: As you guys know I have been going through my stories and updating them, this is one of them. After going through it I have decided to change Megumi's age, also a little side note for you guys she was born a year after her parents left Hogwarts.

Also, regarding the timeline, I've moved the years forward so Megumi was born in the 2000's zone instead of the 1980's or 90's. She was also born a full

I do NOT own Megaman/Rockman or Harry Potter! I only own my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION**

 _W-where am...I?_

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

 _Who...Am I? What's...my name? Do I...have one?_

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

 _I can't remember much...just pain...and sadness..._

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

 _Yes...pain_ ** _they_** _caused me...why? Why did they hurt me? I was a good girl._

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

 _My body...it hurts...it feels cold._

Beep...Beep...Beep...

 _I should...leave...I won't feel cold anymore..._

Beep...Beep...Beep...

 _My chest feels heavy...what does that mean?_

Beep...Beep...

 _Will...anyone...miss me?_

Beep...Beep...

"Oi! Don't give up!"

 _Huh? Who is that? He sounds...Nice._

"You shouldn't be giving up! Only those who take the easy route do this!" The voice yelled.

 _Easy? I always work hard._

"Come on, don't leave there's so much to see and do, you don't want to miss out do ya?" The voice said almost softly this time.

 _I...I want to see so many things...I..._

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

 _Who are you?_

"That's it, you're not a quitter, come on! Show me that fighting spirit!" The voice said.

 _I..I will..I'm trying!_

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep!

 _ **I want to see you!**_

 **MEDICAL WING**

 **SCILAB**

 **A FEW HOURS AGO**

It was busy around the SciLab as many people rushed about, the reason why everyone was in such an uproar? Well, a few hours ago a worker at SciLab this morning had gone out back for a quick smoke when he discovered a little black haired 7-year-old girl lying face down on the ground covered in bruises on her arms and legs.

The man had quickly called the security in before picking the girl up and bringing her inside, she was imminently taken to the medical wing of SciLab where her clothing or more like rags was removed by the female worker on the medical staff.

It almost made the nurse throw up at what was discovered under the rags, the little girl's arms all the way down from her shoulders were covered in bruises! The same was said for her legs from the knees down. Her bare feet were cracked and had dirt and stones stuck in them, her waist had faint marks in the shape of a fist a large adult fist. Her back was a different story though.

It was covered in whip markings! From her shoulders all the waist down to the top of her lower back, some were scars while others were fresh or just starting to scab over. The nurse taking note of some infected wounds quickly called in more help and the child was rushed into surgery, after a few hours the little girl was bandaged up as the police were called in to help.

The police after hearing of the little girl became both grim and angered at the state of the little girl, an investigation was soon launched to find the girls family and arrest them for child abuse.

Now, the little girl lay on her bed with a heart monitor hooked up along with an IV drip and blood bag. She had been cleaned up as well, her once matted black hair was now a soft raven black.

One scientist who was working with Dr. Hikari had arrived to grab a report, with him was a NetNavi that had been living at SciLab since his creation.

This Netnavi was called Forte . EXE , he was quiet most of the time and only listened to Dr. Hikari it seems. The NetNavi was only with the assistant because Dr. Hikari asked him to make sure the assistant didn't mess up or forget which report to grab.

Only he got caught up in the chaos and was now resting on the table next to the little girl who was in a healing coma it seems, Forte was grumbling under his breath at how bored he was when a beep got his attention.

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

It was the heart monitor, it had a steady beep showing the girl was alive. He looked over at the girl, she was small and look so fragile lying there on the bed. He kept watching her when he noticed the heart monitor slowing down making his eyes widen.

He didn't know what compelled him but he spoke up saying "Oi! Don't give up!"

He heard the heart monitor stop at a slow beat but it wasn't dropping any lower, he then spotted her right pinky finger twitch ever so slightly.

' _She heard me?_ ' Forte thought before speaking again.

"You shouldn't be giving up! Only those who take the easy route do this!" He said as her eyes twitched a bit he was doing something.

Whatever it was, she could hear him. Which meant he could talk some sense into her, besides she was too young to give up now.

He decided to try something different, he was just glad no-one else was in the room to hear him.

"Come on, don't leave there's so much to see and do, you don't want to miss out do ya?" Forte asked his voice a bit softer now trying to encourage the girl.

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

Her heart rate was back up to normal, and it had increased which was good. She was out of the danger zone and it made him...happy for some reason.

"That's it, you're not a quitter, come on! Show me that fighting spirit!" Forte yelled as the heart monitor beeped more before a soft noise reached his ears.

Forte looked at the girls face as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around, he felt a gasp leave his lips as those blank green eyes landed on him. It made his chest twist for some reason, those eyes they had seen so much pain the joy had been sucked out of them.

"Hey there, glad to see you awake," Forte said making the girl blink.

She said nothing a first just stared at him before she spoke.

"W-who are you?" Her voice was weak and rough but Forte was not surprised by that.

"Forte. EXE, just call me Forte," Forte said as he crossed his arms.

"Forte, nice voice, Forte," She said making Forte pause a small warmth he was unfamiliar with entered his chest.

' _What is this feeling?_ ' Forte thought as he watched her.

He jumped a bit as the little girl sat up with a grunt of pain before reaching over and grabbing his PET.

"Hey! What are you doing? You should be resting," Forte said only to go silent as she lay back down on her side this time holding his PET close almost hugging it to her chest.

"Forte," She said as he stared up at her the best he could.

"What's your name?" He asked.

She tensed up her arms tightening around his PET.

"They...They called me girl or freak," She said quietly, Forte could tell she was having trouble speaking about it.

' _Has she ever been to school? Or outside?_ ' Forte thought with a frown.

"Those aren't names," Forte said before an idea hit him.

"How about I tell you some names and you pick which one you want?" Forte said making her pull his PET back just enough for her to look down at him.

"I get to pick?" She asked as her eyes light up for a moment but just enough for Forte to know she was happy.

"Yeah, let's see there's Hinata, Hitomi, Ayana, Kyoko, Megumi, Fumika, or Chika," Forte listed off as she watched him.

"Megumi, I like Megumi," She said her eyes going from blank to a bright emerald green.

Forte felt his breath get caught in his throat at the sight, he had never seen anyone with that shade of green eyes before. The way her eyes lit up with happiness and looked so _alive_ from just simply being given a name made the warmth in his chest grow, she then gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Forte," Megumi said before yawning as she slowly fell asleep.

Forte let a rare smile grace his lips as he quickly linked up with the security system of the medical wing, he would keep watch over Megumi. There was something about her that he liked, something he wanted to keep safe.

It was an hour later when Dr. Hikari arrived to pick up Forte, only to be surprised when he found Forte showing pictures of various places on Earth to Megumi.

He chuckled saying "I see you've made a friend Forte,"

This made Forte stop and look over at him with a faint glare, one that Dr. Hikari noticed held a hint of warning. A look he has seen many times in the past when it came to protective NetNavi's.

Megumi looked up at Dr. Hikari with a wary look her little body tensing up, she looked as if she was debating if he was a danger to her or not. Being a father himself, Dr. Hikari felt his parental side kick in.

"Hello there, I'm Dr. Hikari," He said slowly walking over and sitting at the end of the bed, this puts plenty of space between them.

"M-Megumi," The little girl said her voice was not as rough now and was cute yet soft with a slight accent to it that was fading.

"That's a nice name, I can hear an accent in your voice where are you from Megumi?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"England," She said before shuddering and holding Forte's PET close as the netnavi shot him another warning glare.

"I see, that's far away, but your Japanese is brilliant! Who taught you?" Dr. Hikari asked trying to stay away from certain subjects as to not trigger Megumi.

"I, I listened to others talking it just sounds like English to me," Megumi said a small smile on her face as she talked with the nice man.

' _Ah, a natural linguistic_ ' Dr. Hikari thought while saying "That impressive Megumi, it seems you have a talent with languages,"

"Really?" Megumi asked her eyes lighting up at the praise.

"Really, it's a hard talent most people have trouble mastering," Dr. Hikari said his heartstrings pulled at the sight.

This little girl had been abused to the point where she was starved of loving and positive attention, it was a miracle she was not lashing out or completely shut the world out. Dr. Hikari was sure of one fact however, he was gonna make sure whoever the girl lived with was going to be in jail for a long time.

After a few more minutes of small talk Dr. Hikari stood up saying "I have to go now Megumi, Forte also needs to do some work,"

"Does he?" Megumi asked looking a tiny bit upset but mostly worried.

"He does but after he is done he can come right back here," Dr. Hikari said making Megumi nod and hand him the PET.

"Look after him," Megumi said making the scientist nod as she lay back down to sleep.

Quietly Dr. Yuichiro Hikari left the room, once out in the hallway, he leaned on the wall and sighed.

"Dr. Hikari, I want in on finding them," Forte said making the doctor pull the PET up to eye level.

"That bad?" He asked making Forte growl.

"Worse! She thought her name was just girl or-or freak! She had no life in her eyes Hikari, she was just so happy at being given a name!" Forte growled clenching his fists.

"You've grown attached to her, alright you can help out," Yuichiro said before pushing away from the wall and headed to his office.

Once in his office, he jacked Forte into the system.

"First off, I need you to find out who has arrived from England in the last few weeks or so then get as many details about them as you can but be discreet," Yuichiro said.

"Right, no getting caught," Forte said and turned to leave.

"But when you find them, you have my permission to mess with them and make sure they stay in Japan to face justice," Dr. Hikari said a hard edge to his voice making Forte smirk.

"Will do, Dr. Hikari," Forte said before leaving the SciLab server to do some searching and hunting.

Once Forte left Yuichiro leaned back in his chair, thoughts rushing around in his head.

"I wonder, Megumi will be needing a Netnavi after all this," He said before smiling at the idea one that he hoped Forte would agree with.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

It was hours before Forte returned looking smug about something, he had been in and out of all the airports of DenTech city and after a lot of searching, he struck gold.

He followed the info up and had a little payback of his own, he would not feel any regret for the sorry excuses of human beings after what he dug up on them.

"Ah, your back how did it go?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"I found them, the Dursley family they arrived in Japan two weeks ago on a business trip. They arrived with a little girl fitting Megumi's description, but I found out something else about them," Forte said making Dr. Hikari curious.

"What was that?" He asked turning to Forte on his screen.

"You really wanna know?" Forte asked even he was a little disturbed by what he found.

"Yes, we need all the evidence we can get to send them to jail," Dr. Hikari said pushing his glasses up.

"Okay, first off the son is called Dudely and he is the most spoiled and fat child I have ever seen a right piece of work I can see growing up to be a criminal," Forte said bringing up a picture of Dudely.

"Next is Petunia the wife, she is thin but a real shrew, nosy and cruel woman under her act, she had a sister who dropped off the grid turns out Megumi is her niece, she has a real hatred of Megumi," Forte said displaying Petunia's info.

"I watched them for a few hours, turns out Petunia had Megumi do all the work and chores around the house or hotel room," Forte said his eyes hard.

"Lastly is Vernon, he is the worst one, he carries out the physical harm and I also found on his personal computer that he has multiple contracts with people for when Megumi is older to use her as a," He paused shaking his head trying to hold back his rage.

"As a what?" Dr. Hikari asked dread building in his gut.

"As a sex slave," Forte growled out showing the info before walking off screen where the sound of breaking stuff and virus's getting deleted was heard.

Dr. Hikari's face went hard as he looked the info over, rage clear in his own eyes as he stood up and picked his phone up.

After a quick call and secure transfer of data, the evidence was with the police as an arrest warrant was sent out for the Dursley family.

Forte and Dr. Hikari watched from a hacked security camera as the police found the Dursley family eating in a restaurant only for the meal to be cut short as the police stormed the building and arrested them, the other people eating and the employees watched on with shock only for it to turn to disgust as the police read off why they were being arrested.

It took more police officers to hold back the enraged families from the Dursleys as they were lead out and to the police cars, while Dudley was taken to a separate car.

"Job done, Megumi can rest easy now," Forte said.

"Speaking of Megumi I did promise to take you back to her," Dr. Hikari said standing up as Forte went into his PET.

 **HOSPITAL WING**

"Forte!" Megumi's voice rang out as the two entered the wing.

Forte looked over to see Megumi sitting up as the nurse checked her IV and blood bags.

"Hey Megumi, how are you feeling?" Forte asked as Dr. Hikari arrived at her bed.

"Better, I feel less heavy now," Megumi said reaching up for him.

Forte smiles at hearing it, he was glad a weight was gone. She must have sensed something changed, she would not be hurt now.

Dr. Hikari passed Forte's PET to her which she quickly held close, her eyes brighter now almost shining.

"They won't hurt you anymore, I made sure of it," Forte said making Megumi look at him.

"Really? They won't?" Megumi asked making Forte nod.

"Really," He said making Megumi relax looking relieved.

"Thank you, Forte," She said nearly in tears making the nurse smile and gently pat her shoulder.

Dr. Hikari smiled at the scene, he knelt down saying "Megumi? I have a question for you,"

"Yes?" She asked looking at him with Forte.

"How would you like Forte to be your Netnavi?" Dr. Hikari asked making Forte's eyes widen.

"Netnavi? You mean like the other people? Like Miss Kairi?" Megumi asked glancing at her nurse who nods and pulled out her own PET showing her nurse Navi.

"Dr. Hikari are you sure?" Forte asked still in shock but happy at the thought of being Megumi's Navi, he could keep her safe.

"Yes, the both of you need each other, both of you have a bond," Dr. Hikari said with a smile.

"Forte? Can you?" Megumi asked making Forte look at her.

"I'd be happy to your netnavi, Megumi," Forte said with a grin making Megumi tear up.

She then hugged his PET crying tears of joy as small giggles escaped her, her first friend was staying with her! She was so happy!

Dr. Hikari watched on glad knowing both Forte and Megumi were in good hands, the nurse watched on close to tears herself as her netnavi shed a few tears at the touching scene.

Unknown to Forte and Megumi but this was the start of their adventures together and one big adventure that would bring joy, pain, sadness, and love to them both.

But for now, they were just happy to have each other.

* * *

Done!

Sorry if Forte/Bass is a little OCC but he won't be a human hatter in my story, he'll be protective of Megumi that's for sure though.

The next chapter, we have a time skip and we see how Megumi has coped with life so far with Forte.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2!

In this chapter, we have a time skip and we see how Megumi has coped with life so far with Forte.

This is going to be with the Japanese subbed series, wish me luck!

Also, this takes place during episode 7: Game off!

And this chapter is gonna be long, mostly because there's a lot of information in his chapter.

I do NOT own Megaman/Rockman or Harry Potter! I only own my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 2: Time Skip and Video Games part 1

 **DENTECH CITY**

 **AKIHARA TOWN (Or ACDC Town)**

It was early morning in Akihara as people got up for the day or headed to bed after a night shift.

Among the early risers was Megumi Uzumaki, she had gone from a young and hurt 7-year-old and into a smart, healthy and skilled 19-year-old. She was currently getting use to moving into Akihara town or near the outskirts, she was sitting in front of her computer typing away.

The computer was impressive with four screens two below and two on top with two keyboards, a mouse and three PC's combined with help from her father. She was sat in her comfy reclining computer chair, her fingers dancing across the keys as she worked on her longtime project.

Her body had filled out with curves deloping in all the right places giving her an hourglass figure with toned muscles thanks to self-defense and fencing/weapon classes, this gave her some feminine smooth muscles and runner build while her chest was a D-size which fit her build and height of 5'8". She currently had on a white tank top with a baggy jumper that hung off her left shoulder and exposed her right and her faded back scars which caused her faint pains every now and then, on her legs she had a pair of baggy jogging bottoms with no socks.

On her head was a pair of Skullcandy green headphones which were playing music as she typed, the clock on her desk blinked red as the numbers ' 5:46 AM' showed.

"Almost done, just a few more upgrades," Megumi muttered as she narrowed her eyes.

She had changed a lot over the years, first off she was adopted by Kairi Uzumaki the nurse who works at SciLab and helped her when she was hurt. Kairi's husband Haku Uzumaki was thrilled to have a daughter, he was also a wizard one who worked at SciLab to help mingle magic and technology together mostly for those who had magic.

Yes, SciLab and the Japanese government knew of magic they did have treaty after all. The magical side of Japan was perfectly blended in with modern time and had their own street, heck mundane people just walk right by a goblin bank some even had nice chats with a goblin who was under a ward that made them appear human to none-magic users.

It was Haku who discovered Megumi was a witch when he felt her developing magic and after having a blood test done at the bank and the results of the test left both of her new parents very mad, she was soon devastated herself when she learned why.

Turns out her birth parents were both alive and well! Living in England with her now 11-year-old little brother, it had hurt knowing she was just given up due to her little brother being called the 'boy-who-lived'. The goblins also found evidence of her original name being cast out of the Potter family because supposedly she had become a 'squib' after a Dark Lord known as Voldemort attacked them, her memories had also been taken thanks to the goblins finding faint traces of an Obliviate spell used on her.

That answered many questions as to why Megumi could not remember her birth name or any memories before 7-years-old.

After a long cry and her parents asking the Goblins to place a restraining order on her birth parents along with their NetNavi's adding in their own security, she later reflected that she ended up with a much better life now. She got parents who love her and was learning so much cool stuff, turns out England in the magical world was so far back in time that they didn't have internet or proper electrics it was a laughing stock despite their 'superior' claims.

Megumi in magical terms was now a qualified witch and allowed to use magic with her focus which was a ring on her right index finger, it was a platinum ring in the shape of a western dragon wrapped around her finger while holding an oval cut emerald between its claws with its tail wrapped around the gem with the tail tip in the center of the gem.

Her skills included wandless magic, hacking, program development, using her magic to manipulate coding, cooking, martial arts, weapon handling and net battling.

She mostly learned all this stuff as forms of therapy, her mother was currently teaching her medical stuff. So far she was still a beginner, speaking of her mother. Kairi had been her closest friend and support, the best mother she could be to Megumi. After blood adopting, Megumi gained a few faint brown streaks in her hair and her skin tone had changed from light pink to a more peachy skin tone thanks to her father.

Her scars on her back had healed up nicely but she still had a few big scars on her back, she was using a cream to help ease the pain and help the scar tissue. She also had a little help with putting it on.

"You still working on that?" A voice said behind Megumi as a pair of white-gloved hands reached over and pulled her headphones off making her jump and turn around.

"I'm almost done Forte-Kun," Megumi said her voice soft and smooth with no trace of her English accent.

Forte grins as he placed her headphones on the desk while leaning on it near his PET which was in its terminal, how was he in the real world? Well, turns out if a witch or wizard was powerful enough and they had a strong enough bond their Netnavis could enter the real world. There was also the strange fact that when Netnavi's entered the human world for the first time they ended up gaining a talent that their NetOp has.

In Forte's case, he picked up Megumi's adaptability talent. You see, Megumi was classed as a survivor by the magical world which meant she adapted to any situation in a way that would allow her the best chances of survival.

"You've been working on it for the past few days, you need to relax," Forte said as he moved and stood behind her wrapping his arms around her shoulders in a hug.

The past 13 years have made their bond strong, from hanging out to net battling to working or even lessons, and it really didn't surprise Kairi or Haku when Forte fell in love with Megumi or their daughter returning the feelings. Though, Haku set a few rules down for the couple like most parents do when their teenage daughter/son starts dating.

While it was unusual it was not unheard of for Netnavi's to form stronger bonds then that of just partners with their NetOps, in the magical side one person has actually married their Navi while another was adopted into the family.

There was also one other ability certain witch's and wizards have developed but it only shows up in a select few so far, the Connect Jump.

It basically allows a person with magic to jump from the real world and into the Cyberworld, Megumi was one such person to have the ability which she used to help her project. (Look at Digimon Cyber sleuth for Connect Jump, you'll see what I mean)

"He is right, Megumi-Hime, you should take a break the other Navi's will understand that you need a break," A voice said from the computer screen making the duo look over.

There on the screen was a nurse looking Netnavi with blonde hair and orange eyes, she smiled softly at Megumi as she held her hand clasped in front of her skirt. (She looks like Blanche off Angelic Layers, with that circle plate on her chest with a small red cross on it)

"Oh, Karin-chan your back, how is the Navi doing? Is he healing well?" Megumi asked making Karin nod.

"He is fine and well, he is currently resting," Karin said as she watched her NetOp.

Due to Forte being a more battle based Navi, Haku got his daughter a second Navi who would be her day to day Navi that would help her with jobs but by no means was Karin a weak Navi. She was a nurse who knew all the weak points and packed a punch of her own, she too could enter the real world thanks to Megumi but she preferred staying in the Cyberworld.

"Yeah, everything is fine on our end Megumi-Sama!" A female voice said as a figure came onto another screen.

It was a female Netnavi that Megumi saved when she was 12-years-old, she had just started her little project and was in the Cyberworld with Forte and Karin when they found a female electric-fighting type Netnavi badly hurt and being attacked.

Megumi quickly jumped into action and ran over with Forte and kicked the closest virus away while Forte tackled the rest, she then went to the Nevi's side and started to check her over with Karin.

Later back in the real world Megumi using her computer and Karin using her abilities finished healing the Navi up when the Navi woke up she was at first shocked then relief to be alive.

After a tense introduction, they learned that the female Navi was a recently abandoned Navi due to her owner not wanting a 'weak female Navi' anymore, upset by this Megumi offered her a place in her home and gave her a new name.

So, Tempest joined the family. She was very loyal to Megumi and was surprised by her project but was all for it, she acted as guard for the project and the house with a few other Navi's who jokingly formed the 'Guardian Squad' to everyone's amusement. (Tempest looks like Oro S off Rockman XOver, only with a circle on her chest with the symbol of a storm cloud and lightning bolt)

"Okay, if everything is all right, I guess I'll head down and make some breakfast," Megumi said getting up as Forte nods.

"I'll join you, I'm in the mood for some grub," Forte said following Megumi out of the room as Tempest and Karin smile.

"They're so cute together!" Tempest said holding her cheeks while blushing at the cute couple as Karin chuckles.

"Let's head to the Sanctuary, I need to check on my patient," Karin said before vanishing with Tempest.

 **CYBERWORLD**

 **THE SANCTUARY**

Karin smiles as she landed in the project that Megumi had made, and like the name said the Sanctuary was a large server where Netnavis could come and get away for a while or for Solo Netnavis to relax and heal or top up. It was also a home for abandoned NetNavis, those who had no place to go.

Megumi would look after them and find them jobs to do or new NetOps for them, though many Netnavis came back to their second home for visits.

The Sanctuary was a large place based on a Japanese garden mixed with a small town, a forest was to the west with a small mountain area to the north, a river ran through the Sanctuary with a small field and lake to the south that connected to the north area while in the east area was a small desert.

In the center of it all was the town, on the outskirts was small buildings for Netnavi's to relax and rest up in while leading to the center down the many streets was the garden aspect. Karin's own little clinic was near the center of town, many little shops lined the Sanctuary and little areas for Navi's to grab a battle chip or two.

There was also a few buildings where a Navi could go and just talk their problems away, they were called therapy buildings. Inside each one was a specially trained Navi or program that helped Navi's, by either talking, giving out advice or just sitting there and letting a Navi talk and vent away.

And for the more, violent and battle-ready Navi's there was a little battle area up in the mountains where a Navi could let loose and vent, this was nicknamed the 'Therapy arena'. There was an official battle arena but it was being repaired and it was what Megumi had been working on this morning.

Second to last was the local hot spot, the Jade's Rose cafe. Most went there to chat and relax, it was also the daily gossip and news area.

And lastly was the center of the town where the largest building stood, this is where the entrance for Netnavis was. Well, for those who had been invited to the server.

It was in the shape of a five-story Japanese temple crossed with a mansion but it had a more hotel-like design since it also acted as a hotel for Navi's to stay at overnight or for long-term stays.

Karin smiles as she walked her route to her clinic while Tempest went to her 'Guardian' post near the town.

Speaking of the guardians, there were five in total.

Tempest, she kept watch on the main town and was the leader. Then there came the North guardian known as Terra, he was a tough Navi. His armor was thicker than most and he possed a lot of strength, he is a Solo Navi who swore loyalty to Megumi after he was rescued by Megumi when she found him near deletion after a virus attack and gave him his new name one he wore with pride. (He looks like Over-3 off Rockman XOver only replace the blue coloring with army browns, he also has short brown spiky hair with sky blue eyes and replace his shield with Crusadermon's pilebunker off Digimon, change the shield to white and the cross on it to brown with a yellow gem in the middle and his circle plate has a mountain symbol on it)

Next up was the guardian of the west area, that was known as Kaede, she was a nature-based Navi. She has mid-back length blonde hair in a braid, her outfit was a red jumpsuit which showed off her developed figure, her helmet was shaped like a rose with round shoulder pads and her circle plat on her chest had a pink gem on it. Her upper face was hidden with a green visor but showed her peach pink skin and red lips, her legs from the thighs down had black armored one inch-heel boots with yellow vines wrapped around her chest and arms. She also had a green cape, her braid was also held together with two red roses. (Picture Rosemon as a Netnavi)

She was found by Karin after she lost her NetOp to cancer and decided to become a Solo Navi, she later met Karin who brought her to Megumi and Forte. She later joined the family and became a guardian, she acts like a big sister and takes care of the gardens with other nature Navi's who visit.

Next was the guardian of the East area, he was known as Aidan. He was a fire type NetNavi, he was actually a worker Navi until he was almost destroyed by a virus attack. He was found by Terra and brought back to the Sanctuary but due to the damage his body sustained he had to be completely upgraded, Terra offered up his data to help Aidan and now the two were brothers. (Aidan looks like Over-6 off Rockman XOver the fire armor one, he had a circle on his chest with a fire claw symbol and he has orange eyes with spiky short red hair)

Lastly was the South guardian, Mizu, she was a water-based Navi that could turn into a Mermaid. She was found by Megumi being attack after her NetOp was killed, thanks to Forte and Megumi the police caught the murder and saved Mizu. She later joined the Sanctuary after Megumi offered her a home. (Look on DeviantArt for MegaMan NT Warrior SplashWoman-EXE and Wave by MCN51FJ, now onto the armor and colors, and big thanks to MCN51FJ for letting me use their work! And helping with the color combos all credit goes to them!)

Mizu was a pretty Navi, with light blue hair and teal eyes. She had a navy blue bodysuit with her thighs and upper arms being a blackish color, her opera elbow length armored gloves were white with small cerulean blue fins along them. Her shoulder shell armor was also white, her knee-length boot-like armor was navy blue with the souls of her shoes being white with the small scales on her ankles being lapis lazuli blue in color.

Her knee guards were light amber in color with the gem on her knee guards being a darker amber color, her scale skirt wrap that stopped at her knees was cobalt blue with her helmet being the same cobalt blue color. Her feather helmet ornaments were white with the gem on her helmet being dark amber in color. (Again look at and give credit to MCN51FJ and their Splashwoman EXE artwork!)

Karin smiles as she arrived at her clinic, it was time to start another busy day. She wondered what would happen today.

 **MEANWHILE**

 **REAL WORLD**

Forte smiles as he sat at the table watching Megumi cook, how she moved around the kitchen with ease and the smell was delicious! This morning it was pancakes, with a side of strawberries and maple syrup.

He almost found it so hard to believe that Megumi was the same small and hurt 5-year-old girl he first met and swore to protect, she had really blossomed into a stunning girl he fell hard for. He didn't really know when he started to love Megumi more than a friend but he didn't care, he loved her with his whole being and soul and nothing would change that.

He leaned back in his chair as Megumi walked over and placed her plate on the table before going to his side and leaning a bit to place his down, he grinned reaching up as she started to straighten and gently grabbed her chin before pulling her into a gentle kiss.

Megumi giggled a bit into the kiss making him hmm back, after a few seconds he pulled back nuzzling his nose against hers.

Megumi smiled saying "You're a real softy when you want to be, Forte-kun,"

"Only with you, Megumi-chan," Forte said as he placed a kiss on her cheek making her giggle and pull back.

She went over to her own side and sat down, the two of them ate in a peaceful silence enjoying each others company as the sunlight filled the room with a nice glow.

The silence was soon broken by a cheerful voice entering.

"Morning you two!" The voice of Kairi Uzumaki said as she walked in with her Pj's still on.

Kairi was a brown haired and blue eyed woman of 39-years-old, she was fit and currently had her shoulder-length hair down and slightly messy from bed head. Her skin tone was light pink and her chest size was a C-size that fitted her flexible build and height of 5'8", she yawns before spotting the pancakes on two more plates Megumi made.

"Thanks, dear," Kairi said sending her daughter a smile as Megumi nods back.

"Welcome mother," Megumi said as another person entered the room.

"Morning everyone! Is that pancakes I smell?" Haku Uzumaki asked as he entered.

Haku had short and spiky black hair with brown eyes and was around 41-years-old, he was a fit man with a runner build and currently had his Pj's on with messy hair like his wife. He had a height of 5'11", he grins as Kairi held up the two plates Megumi made.

"Yep! Megumi made Pancakes for breakfast," Kairi said as they went over and joined Forte and Megumi at the table to eat.

Megumi smiles as she talked with her mother while Forte talked with Haku about the latest sports, yes, life was much better now.

* * *

Done! Next chapter, Megumi finishes the arena repairs and is waiting for a new game.

I'm going to try and make each chapter 3,000 or more words as my own little challenge, wish me luck with that.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3!

In this chapter, Megumi finishes the arena repairs and is waiting for a new game.

I do NOT own Megaman/Rockman or Harry Potter! I only own my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 3: Time Skip and Video Games part 2

 **UZUMAKI HOUSE**

 **MEGUMI'S ROOM**

 **MID-DAY**

Forte hmms as he lay on Megumi's bed with his helmet off showing his short spiky black hair with purple streaks mixed in, he was currently relaxing after an hour-long sparing session with Terra.

He glanced over at Megumi as she typed away, she was back to working on the damaged arena. It was amazing how quick she was when she was working on something, he smiled thinking back to when she was starting to learn about coding and computers.

Megumi also had this prankster side to her that came out when someone was really asking for it or was just in the mood for a good laugh, he loved it when she has a battle plan for humiliating an enemy. He still remembered the first time it happened, it was not long after Megumi started getting into and becoming a very skilled Net battler.

They had just finished a fight when an arrogant boy challenged her to a net battle and insulted both him and her, it was during the battle that Forte discovered Megumi's vicious and joker side as they both proceeded to humiliate the boy and his Navi and sent them running after Megumi gave them a tongue lashing for being bullies.

He chuckled at the memory before putting his hands behind his head, he shifted a bit before grunting quietly as something poked him in his hip pocket. He had a little surprise for his girlfriend for her upcoming 20th birthday, he just hoped it went well.

Since being blood adopted, Megumi's birthday changed from July 31st to April 5th since she was technically 'reborn' that day. Her birthday in a few days.

Forte was also glad about another thing, schooling. Since she passed her magical exams and finished high school she had more time to focus on her project, Megumi also had a part-time job at SciLab. A job which he secretly enjoyed since whenever the lab got a new security system or upgrade they got called in to test it out.

Or they got to test new weapons and battle chips, he loved fighting but he got a thrill when on rare occasions Megumi would join him in the tests or fight beside him in a magical net battle. Those battles were when witches or wizards joined the battle to help their navies or for double battles and boy! Seeing Megumi fight was a sight indeed.

Shaking his head Forte looked over at Megumi as she stretched saying "Repairs are done!"

She then winced as she stopped stretching, Forte sat up and reached over to the desk beside the bed and pulled out a tube of cream.

"Come on, cream time," Forte said as Megumi sighs before getting up and walking over to the bed.

Forte took his gloves off and put them to the side as Megumi sat down with her back facing Forte and took her top off and then unclipped her bra, this gave Forte full access to her back and her scars.

Most of the scars had faded over time, the little scars were gone and only 10 big scars that were deep ones remained with many other smaller scars that were starting to fade away. The doctors had said the deep scars would only fade a bit but not completely, these scars would remain with Megumi for a long time, Megumi now saw them as her reminded that she had survived much worse and could keep fighting even when things got tough.

Megumi jumped a bit as Forte began to rub the cream onto her back, she then relaxed as the cream soothed her aching muscles. Forte himself began to massage the cream in, the two of them enjoyed moments like this. Just being able to sit together in peace and quiet, just the two of them.

Once Forte was done with the cream he reached over and picked up a towel on the desk and dried his hands, he then put the cream away as Megumi put her bra and top back on as Forte put his gloves on.

He then hugged Megumi from behind, he placed a small kiss on her neck asking "Don't you need to pick something up today?"

"Hmm, just a few shopping items for Mom," Megumi said as she leaned back on him making him chuckle.

"We best get going then," Forte said as Megumi nods.

They both got up as Megumi went over to her closet and picked out some clothing while Forte when back into his PET.

Megumi finished getting dressed and had on some blue skinny jeans with a pair of black trainers with a white T-shirt and denim jacket, she had a brown belt with a pair of fingerless black gloves.

She added her PET holder to her belt and then grabbed her PET, nodding she grabbed her purse and went downstairs.

She smiled at seeing her mother getting ready for work, she walked over as her mother looked up.

"I'm off shopping now," Megumi said making her mother nod.

"Okay, here's the list and stay safe dear," Kairi said making Megumi smile.

"I'll be fine, see ya later Mother," Megumi said before walking over and out the front door.

Megumi smiled as she felt the sun on her face, it was a lovely day and a nice breeze too.

Chuckling she began her walk towards the shops of Akihara, she greeted a few people along the way until she spotted and heard something.

Pausing in her walking she looked around before spotting a huge line outside of a battle chip shop, with a man yelling at the front with another man. She wondered what was going on, was something big coming out or something?

"Are they in line for that game you helped Beta test?" Forte asked from his PET making her pull it out.

"Game? Which one?" Megumi asked she beta tested a lot of games with her Navi friends.

"Hmm, Maxima's Warrior I think it was called, that RPG game," Forte said crossing his arms trying to recall the game.

"Oh! I remember now, I didn't realize it would be this popular," Megumi said glancing at the long line.

"It is set to be released at midnight tonight, so people are getting preorders tickets for the game," Karin said popping up next to Forte.

Forte nearly jumped out of his skin before growling as a tick mark formed on his head he turned to Karin and yelled: "Quit popping up like that!"

Karin ignored Forte as grumbles under his breath, this made Megumi giggle at her boyfriend and his sister's interactions. Forte always got scared when Karin popped out of no-where, not that he would admit it.

But she was glad they saw each other as siblings, Karin would keep Forte on his toes by using her 'ninja' skills that she learned from Haku who gave her a sneaky update without Megumi knowing making her like a Ninja nurse and Forte would sometimes prank or tease Karin to get a chase. Siblings, human or otherwise just love teasing each other.

"The beta players get the game for free for their help in testing the game, you'll be sent the game at midnight tonight," Karin said a small smile on her face as Forte calmed down.

"Oh, that's nice of them, I guess I'll be staying up tonight then," Megumi said with a wink making Karin smile as Forte grins.

"I will inform your parents, also your father is working late and your mother has offered to take a shift for her sick co-worker," Karin said making Megumi nod.

"Okay, looks like we have the house to our selves," Megumi said before remembering something.

"Karin, can you set up my computer for game downloading? That way it will be ready when the time comes," Megumi asked making Karin nod.

"I will do that now, see you later," Karin said before leaving the PET making Forte sigh.

"I wish I knew what Haku was thinking when he made her a ninja nurse," Forte asked holding his hips.

"That's Oto-san(father) for you, always with a surprise," Megumi said making Forte chuckle as Megumi put the PET back on her hip.

 **AFTER** **SHOPPING**

 **UZUMAKI** **HOME**

Megumi hmms as she entered her room after putting the shopping away, she went over and plugged her PET into its port letting Forte enter her computer.

"Ready?" Forte asked with a grin as he took a few steps back on the screen.

Megumi grins as she lifted up her hand to the screen, her body tingled as her magic reacted to her command.

"Connect Jump!" Megumi said as the screens glowed a bit while a digital portal opened up and sucked her in.

Megumi felt like she was being pulled through a tube as her body changed a bit, she blinked her eyes open as she saw the cyber world around her before falling.

She grunts a bit as strong arms caught her, looking at Forte she placed a kiss on his cheek making his grin widen.

"It still amazes me when you use that," Forte said as Megumi looked herself over as he set her on her feet.

When witches and wizards entered the cyber world their bodies shifted a bit becoming a mix of digital and organic, they were as resilient as Navi's, could use battle chips and use the data around them, use Navi weapons but they still bleed, get tired, badly damaged, broken bones and had the need to eat and rest to restore their energy.

Another thing was that their outfits changed when entering the cyber world, Megumi's outfit changed to a dark blue bodysuit with white armor, a red gem on her chest and a Valkyrie style helmet. (Type in on google cardfight vanguard fanon then blaster blade girl and click the first link (Not the images) and that's what she looks like only with Valkyrie profile Lenneth helmet with a green gem on the front and change the feathers into blue cyber-like feathers)

Forte held out his hand which Megumi took as they took the link to the Sanctuary, they both landed in the central building. Looking around they saw Navi's coming and going, they saw a few regulars as well.

They walked out of the building hand in hand while greeting a few Navi's, once outside they began their walk towards one of the chip shops. Megumi smiles as she saw Terra talking with Tempest.

"Hey, guys!" Megumi said making them turn to her.

"Megumi-sama!" Tempest said a bright smile on her face, Megumi chuckles she had long ago given up on trying to stop Tempest from calling her 'Sama' it was her way of showing respect.

"Megumi, Forte," Terra said in greeting with his baritone voice.

"You two getting some battle chips?" Forte asked moving to his side as Megumi chatted with Tempest.

"Just got some sword chips and recovery chips," Terra said patting his pocket before glancing at the two chatting females.

He then leaned over to Forte whispering "You gonna ask her?"

Forte tensed up placing a hand on his pocket, he took a deep breath before saying "On her birthday, I will,"

"Good luck," Terra said pulling back as Megumi and Tempest finished talking.

"I'm off! I got a spar with Kaede," Tempest said before waving to the group and running off.

"I'm got some training to do myself, have a nice day you two," Terra said before leaving.

"Come on, let's go inside," Forte said as he walked over and held the door to the shop open for Megumi who chuckled.

"Why thank you, kind sir," She said with a playful bow making Forte chuckle as she walked inside.

Once inside the two of them began to look at the new battle chips that had been added to the stock, Forte was looking between a blaster upgrade chip and a sword battle chip that would upgrade his Elec blade into an Elec sword.

"Hmm," Forte said as he decided to get the sword chip.

"Forte-kun, I got some power upgrades for my wingblades," Megumi said walking over holding her upgrade chips.

Megumi had a special set of weapons called 'wingblades' that were deadly when she went to full power, but she only used her wingblades when serious or in a tough battle. She mostly used her sword otherwise (Look at the Blaster Blade girl for the sword), her first blade since when she activated her wingblades her 'basic' sword changed and became a different sword. (Namine's Lunar Eclipse Keyblade only without the metal swirls along the blade and key teeth, she also has Dead Fantasy Namie's wingblades or her 'Keyblade wings') She could summon four special blades but those are weapons for another time.

"Nice, I just found an upgrade for my Elec blade to turn it into an Elec sword," Forte said holding his own chip up.

"Come on, let's go buy them," Megumi said smiling as she turned and went over to the Navi at the till making Forte shake his head.

' _As long as she's happy_ ' Forte thought as he walked over and made his own purchase.

A few minutes later a happy Megumi and a satisfied Forte left the shop, Forte quickly took Megumi's hand and pulled her along towards the battle arena. They had some new weapon upgrades to test out!

 **LATER THAT DAY**

 **REAL WORLD**

 **NEAR MIDNIGHT**

Megumi yawns as she sat on her comfy chair, she had just called her parents to see how they were doing. She was glad her mother was okay and currently looking after a scientist who had gotten into an accident while her father was enjoying his time making some new battle chips.

She sighs looking at her computer screens, one screen had a countdown clock on it, her computer was linked up to Gabcom and ready to receive the game.

"11: 50, only 10 minutes to go," Megumi said as Forte appeared on one screen while Karin and Tempest appeared on the other two top screens.

"I hope they fixed the glitches we found," Karin said as Forte chuckled remembering one little glitch they found in the game.

Tempest sent Forte a glare knowing exactly why he was chuckling making her blush and growl.

"Hey! It's not my fault I ended up like that!" Tempest yelled as Forte burst into laughter.

"Sorry! I still can't get over how you managed to glitch yourself into a wall!" Forte laughed as Tempest sent a zap of thunder at him but he dodged it.

"Calm down guys, the download is about to start," Megumi said as the counter reached zero.

The screen then changed to static instead of a loading screen, this left both human and Navi's confused. What was going on?

"Must be a lag problem or something," Megumi muttered reaching forward to start typing when it changed to a man's face making her jump back.

"I am Count Elec of The World 3!" He said before breaking into laughter.

"Not good!" Forte said tensing up as Karin ran a quick scan.

"Megumi-hime! This is coming from the Gabcom system!" Karin yelled making Megumi nod.

"Keep tracking him, find out where he is in the system," Megumi said as she moved forward and began typing as the man spoke up.

"I have cleared this security system! Now, I'm going to steal the smiles of children from all over the country!" Count Elec declared making Megumi frown.

"Steel their smiles?" Megumi repeated before gasping.

"He's going to steal the game!" Megumi said as Karin gave a small growl, she had a soft spot for little kids.

"That's right, that's delightful!" Count Elec said before laughing again.

Someone at Gabcom must have said something because he grinned.

"Then let's see you try and stop me, it's showtime!" Count Elec said as his camera moved back to show him playing an electric guitar.

He played loudly making things spark in Megumi's room as she jumped back from the computer covering her ears yelling in pain.

"Megumi-chan/Megumi-Sama!" Forte and Tempest yelled as Karin brought herself into the real world.

"My ears! Make it stop!" Megumi yelled in pain as Karin came to her side.

Megumi grunts as the sound hurt her ears, God's! It hurt, but thankfully it was not a soul shard being removed this time.

Not long after being blood adopted the goblins found a soul shard in her head, she was immediately taken to some priests and priestesses at a local temple and had it removed.

"Tempest! Take Mizu and Stop that man! He's at the game, follow the link!" Karin ordered as she tended to Megumi as the sound stopped.

Tempest nods a determent look in her eyes as Forte left his PET to help Karin with Megumi, Tempest quickly left the screen and called Mizu. The water guardian was very skilled at dealing with electric based enemies, Tempest growls as she locked onto the link and shot down it.

 **MEANWHILE**

Rockman pants as he dodged another lighting strike from Elecman, he was getting tired and even with Woodman's help, Elecman was still a fast Navi and a hard hitter.

"Give it up, you're not going to beat me!" Elecman yelled as he charged up another attack.

"Lighting!" Elecman yelled shooting his attack at Rockman.

"Barrier!" A voice yelled as something landed between Rockman and the attack blocking it making an explosion happen.

"What the?" Elecman asked as the smoke clears to show a figure, a female figure.

Rockman looked up and stared in awe at the stunning Navi before him, she was water based and held a trident as she glanced back at him.

"You alright?" She asked her voice smooth and silky, Rockman nods making her look forward at Elecman who stood tense and unseen by the other's had a small blush on his cheeks.

"Tempest, I found him," She said as a loud crack was heard.

A flash was then seen as another female Navi appeared this time behind Elecman, he quickly turned to see a lightning based Navi and had to quickly jump away to avoid a whip strike.

"W-who are you?" Woodman asked getting up as the water Navi turned to him.

"I am Mizu, the other female is Tempest, my leader," Mizu said looking back at the fight.

"What do you want?" Elecman asked charging up.

Tempest growls glaring at Elecman before speaking.

"Your master is gonna pay!" She said as her electro whip sparks.

"Huh?" Elecman asked only to back up a bit at the anger in the female Navi's eyes.

"He'll pay for hurting Megumi-sama!" Tempest yelled as she shot forward and swung her whip catching Elecman in his right shoulder making him yell in pain.

She then moved and swung her whip around making Elecman fly into the air before he was slammed into the ground, Mizu cast another barrier to stop the debris from hitting Rockman and Woodman.

Mizu then shot forward herself and roundhouse kicked Elecman sending him flying as Tempest jumped and kicked him into the ground again, she then landed with a huff.

"Leave now! Before we delete you permanently," Tempest said as Mizu pointed her trident at Elecman and charged up an attack ready.

"Elecman log out!" Count Elec said as the male Navi grunts before logging out as Mizu stopped her attack and lowered her trident.

Tempest nods as she turned to her fellow guardian and smirked, Mizu nods back as they turned to Rockman and Woodman as they walked over.

"Thanks for your help," Woodman said making Tempest nod.

"That man had hurt Megumi-sama, so I'm very happy to help kick his butt," Tempest said putting her whip away.

"Megumi-sama?" Rockman asked wondering who this person was.

"Yep, speaking of which we best head back home and see if she's okay," Mizu said as Tempest nods.

"Goodbye, I hope we meet again someday!" Tempest said before logging out of the network with Mizu.

 **UZUMAKI HOUSE**

Forte sat beside Megumi as she rubbed her ear, the pain was gone and left her with some sore ears and a small headache. Both looked up as Tempest and Mizu appeared on the screen, Tempest looked satisfied while Mizu was her normal stoic yet kind self.

"Problem has been dealt with," Mizu said making Forte nod.

"Thanks, guys, Megumi-chan is fine just needs to rest," Forte said as Megumi nods.

"I do, that pain brought back some memories I'd rather forget," Megumi said with a wince as Forte stood up and helped her lay down on the bed.

"Go to sleep, I'll deal with the game download," Forte said as Megumi smiles.

"Okay, night Forte-kun, love you," Megumi said making Forte smile and lean down placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, night," Forte said as she drifted off to sleep.

Forte then sat down in front of the computer as the Maxima's warrior game started downloading, he then typed something in making the five guardians appear on the screens.

"What is it Forte-san?" Kaede asked flipping her green visor up.

"World 3 is becoming a big problem, I need you guys to keep an eye and ear out for them, I don't want Megumi getting hurt again," Forte ordered making the guardians nod.

"Understood, we'll be on the lookout Forte-sama," Aiden said with a grin while cracking his knuckles.

"No-one whats to see Megumi hurt, everyone one here would fight for her even those Solo Navi's that drop by," Kaede said making Terra nod.

"They would, Megumi gave them a place of peace to rest and recover from hard times and a place to stay if they wanted to," He said remembering the many Solo Navi's that decided to stay in the Sanctuary which was now like a little town.

"Yeah, we won't let anyone hurt her!" Tempest said with a fist pump.

"You can count on us Forte," Mizu said as Forte smiles.

"Thanks, guys, you best get your rest as well, goodnight everyone," Forte said making the five Navi's nod and head back to the Sanctuary.

He quickly checked the game and found it fully downloaded, nodding he got up and took his helmet off along with his armor before walking over and climbing into bed. He wrapped his arms around Megumi's waist making her roll over and buried her face into his chest, he smiles kissing her forehead.

"Night, my love," Forte said before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep to join Megumi in dreamland.

* * *

Done! My finger's ache!

But I did it! Reached another 3,000 and plus!

Also, I'm releasing a Rockman. EXE crossed over with Dead Fantasy in a way story! Be on the look out!

Next chapter, It's Megumi's birthday and she makes some new friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter 4!

I'm so glad you guys and gals like this story, It's gonna be tough when I get passed Pharaohman's arc and Netto's holiday. Since after that point with the Gospel beast things will change since Forte is all ready alive and well.

In this chapter, It's Megumi's birthday and she makes some new friends.

I'm also changing when the tournament happens, so it will now be in 4 weeks cause in my mind it would take longer for a tournament that big to get ready especially with all that tech they got to set up. Also, it fits in better with my plot-line and something Forte has planned.

 **Forte** : Damn right I do!

 **Saber** : How the hell did you get in here!?

I do NOT own Megaman/Rockman or Harry Potter! I only own my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 4: A birthday surprise and new friends.

 **UZUMAKI HOUSE**

 **MEGUMI'S ROOM**

 **MORNING**

Light shined through the slightly open curtains as Megumi lay sleeping in Forte's arms, it has been a few days since Count Elec's attack and so far everything was quiet apart from the Grand Prix coming around and strangely any tech that used heat went crazy for a bit until it suddenly stopped.

Forte had not been amused that day when he was having a shower after long training session, only for the water to turn scolding hot. The cursing he did impressed Haku who was working on a new battle chip, Kairi just rolled her eyes and went back to her TV program.

Strangely, Mizu had been very quiet and distracted during her training. Megumi being the worry wort she was had Karin give her a checkup in case she was sick, turns out Mizu was fine she was just lovesick. Yeah, ever since encountering Elecman she had started feeling funny.

After a long talk with Megumi and Forte the water Navi went off to think, she was later back to normal and chasing Aiden for teasing her about her little crush.

Megumi groans as the light hit her eyes, she slowly opens her eyes as a pair of arms tightened around her. She yawns before seeing the Navi crest in front of her making her smile, looking up at Forte's face she reached up and traced his purple face markings making him stir from his sleep.

"Hmm, morning," Forte said as he opened his eyes before yawning.

"Morning," Megumi said leaning up she kissed Forte making him chuckle as he gently kissed back.

Pulling back a few minutes later Megumi laughed as Forte tickled her, she struggled to escape his grasp as he sat up chuckling.

"Revenge for the ice bucket!" Forte laughed as Megumi quickly surrendered.

"I yield! Hahaha, oh," Megumi chuckled as Forte sat on his knees his hair a little messy.

Megumi then sat up as Forte smiled saying "Happy birthday, Megumi-chan,"

Megumi's eyes lit up as she remembered that today was her birthday! She smiled getting up as Forte got off the bed to get his armor and helmet back on, after brushing his hair of knots that is.

Megumi was looking through her wardrobe for something to wear for her big day when she noticed something laying on the bottom, reaching down she picked up a package.

Opening it she pulled out items of clothing, the first was a white tank top with the rims of the top being red. A blue denim jacket was with the package, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and knee-length white one-inch heel lace-up boots. Also with the outfit was a pair of white fingerless gloves, a brown belt and a headband that was blue with a small oval shaped ruby on the right side of the band on a small golden colored butterfly bow.

"This looks like," Megumi muttered before gasping a bit, it matched the color scheme of her Navi form!

"You like it? Your mother picked it out," Forte said walking over as Megumi stood up and turned to him.

"She did? It's amazing, the exact colors of my Navi form she even got my chest gem with the ruby," Megumi said smiling as she picked up her new clothing and set it on the bed.

"I'll head to the Sanctuary, see ya in a few minutes birthday girl," Forte said with a grin as he broke up into particles and went into his PET to give Megumi some privacy.

Megumi smile and went to have a shower, she had a strange feeling that today was going to be very special for her. Today just felt different from all of her other birthdays, even her big 20th birthday.

Megumi hmms as she washed, she always enjoyed a nice long shower. It allowed her to reflect on things, like memories, dreams, and thoughts. Speaking of dreams, she had a strange one she wanted to talk about with her mother.

Megumi blushed a bit as she finished her shower and went back to her room to get dressed, she had to admit her mother had great taste. She pulled her jacket on and put her new gloves in her jean pockets, she then picked up her purse. Looking around and checking she had everything she then nods and picked up her PET as Forte appeared on the screen.

"How is the Sanctuary?" Megumi asked leaving her room.

"It's fine, but Karin said you're not allowed in until after dinner," Forte said making Megumi raise an eyebrow at him.

"Really? She must be planning something then," Megumi said as she arrived at the living room where her parents were.

"Morning Megumi, happy birthday!" Kairi said as she walked over and gave her daughter a hug.

"Morning Oka-san, Oto-san," Megumi said as her father walked over.

"Happy birthday Megumi, can I borrow your PET dear? I have some updates for Forte and the PET itself," Haku said making Megumi nod.

"Stay out of trouble Forte," Megumi said to her boyfriend making him nod.

"Will do," Forte said as Haku took his PET and walked off to his home office.

Megumi then remembered she wanted to talk with her mother, she blushed a bit before turning to her mother.

"Um, Okasan? Can I talk with you for a moment?" Megumi asked while tapping her index fingers together showing she was nervous.

Taking note of this Kairi nods and lead her daughter over to the sofa, they both sat down as Megumi rubbed her neck.

"Now, what's wrong dear? Has something happened?" Kairi asked while picking up her cup of tea which was on the table.

"No, nothing bad it's just that recently I've been having...strange dreams," Megumi said her cheeks turning a darker red.

"Go on," Kairi asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Well, in my dreams I'm sitting in a room a nice living room while rocking back and forth in a rocking chair, there's something in my arms...a baby," Megumi said looking down at her hands, her eyes becoming soft a look Kairi had seen many times with her work.

"The baby was so perfect, with my eyes yet dark purple hair like the streaks in Forte's hair, then in the dream Forte walks in and plays with the baby," Megumi said and jumped when her mother chuckled making her look up.

"Oh, my sweet little girl, I believe this is your way of telling yourself that you're ready to take the next step in your life with Forte," Kairi said putting her drink down and reaching over she gently grabbed Megumi's hands in her own.

"How can you so sure?" Megumi asked as her mother smiles.

"Because I had a similar dream, and do you want to know what happened not long after I had it?" Kairi asked making Megumi shake her head.

"Not long after I had that dream, you came into our lives, my sweet and precious little girl," Kairi said as tears gathered in Megumi's eyes.

"Okasan," Megumi said before hugging her close, Kairi smiles hugging back.

Both mother and daughter basked in the warmth of each other, her early nerve's gone. Megumi hmmed before pulling back, as her mother held her hands.

"Thank's mother, I think I'll take a walk to clear my head a bit," Megumi said as she stood up.

"Okay, I'll let your dad and Forte know," Kairi said as she stood up and went towards Haku's office.

Megumi nods as she went over to the front door and went outside, she paused letting the nice breeze touch her face.

"Hmm, I think I'll check out the chip shop," Megumi said before starting her walk.

It was a nice day, sunny with a bit of cloud coverage and a nice breeze. People walking or running around as young children chatting about the recent upcoming N-1 Grand Prix in 4 weeks, it was nice to see. She soon arrived at the chip shop, it looked a little busy which was not a big surprise.

' _Hmm, I wonder who they'll be sending from the SciLab to represent them?_ ' Megumi thought before entering the shop.

"Whoa!", "Look at this chip!", "Check it out, this will be perfect!", came the range of voices from young to old. Megumi chuckles as she went about her search for battle chips.

' _Come to think of it, I do need a few more recovery chips_ ' Megumi thought as she looked around before spotting the section of chips she needed.

Walking over she began to look through the selection, she tried to remember which ones she had at home. It was kinda hard when your father helped design battle chips, she picked up two chips and looked between them.

"Let's see this one helps with poison while this one helps with paralyzation, hmmm," Megumi muttered to herself.

She decided to get the poison recovery chip after a few minutes of debate and put the paralyzation recovery chip back down, nodding she was about to turn and head to the counter when a yell reached her ears.

Looking over she gasped as someone slammed into her making her drop her chip, out of reflex she caught whoever it was that slammed into her. Grunting she looked down to see a brown haired 11-year-old boy with brown eyes, he looked a little dazed before he shook his head and looked up at Megumi.

"You all right?" Megumi asked as the boy as he blushed and pulled away.

"Sorry miss! I wasn't looking where I was going! Sorry!" He said while bowing in apology.

Megumi sigh saying "It's okay, as long as your all right,"

"Netto!" A female voice yelled making both Megumi and the young boy look over.

Megumi saw a young red-haired almost pink-haired girl run over with a slightly older boy who was on the large side, a young brown haired boy and a young blonde haired girl with twin braids who Megumi recognized as Yaito Ayanokōji from Gabcom.

"Netto, are you okay?" The older girl asked as the boy who ran into Megumi called Netto rubbed his head.

"I'm fine and so is Miss, uh," Netto said before looking at Megumi who smiled.

"I'm Uzumaki Megumi," Megumi said with a small bow as the young boy next to Yaito bent down and picked up what chip Megumi dropped.

"I'm Sakurai Meiru," Meiru said bowing back.

"Ooyama Dekao," The boy on the large side said with a small blush on his cheeks.

"I'm Ayanokoji Yaito," Yaito said proudly making Megumi nod at her, Yaito grins back.

"I'm Hikawa Tohru," Tohru said before looking at the dropped chip, he then held it out saying "Here you go,"

"Thank you, Tohru-san," Megumi said taking her chip back.

"Welcome," Tohru said with a smile, oh, he was so cute! He reminded Megumi of one of her little cousins.

"I'm Hikari Netto," Netto said making Megumi look at him and pause.

' _Hikari? Wait! He must be Dr. Hikari's son!_ ' Megumi thought before remembering something.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I need to get a defense chip upgrade, it was nice to meet you guys maybe we can hang out later," Megumi said bidding the group goodbye and walking off to find a defense upgrade chip for Terra.

Megumi after a little bit of searching soon found the chip she was after and got both of the chips, she doubled checked for anything else before leaving. She paused outside of the shop, those kids. Netto and his friends, she had the feeling she would be seeing them very soon.

' _I'm looking forward to it_ ' Megumi thought smiling as she started her walk home.

 **MEANWHILE**

 **WITH NETTO AND FRIENDS**

"You should watch where your going next time Netto," Meiru scolded her friend as Netto rubbed the back of his head.

"Let's be glad that Megumi-san wasn't mad at you for running into her," Tohru said while holding his hands behind his head.

Netto nods agreeing with Tohru on that, Megumi seemed like a nice girl. He jumped when he heard Rockman from his PET.

"Netto! Remember those two Navi's? The ones that helped us?" Rockman asked making Netto pull his PET out.

"Yeah, why what's wrong?" Netto asked confused wondering why his Navi was bringing that up.

"Tempest the lighting Navi said something about a 'Megumi-sama' during and after the fighting with world 3," Rockman said as Netto's eyes widen remembering the battle now.

"I remember that!" Yaito said how could she forget those two Navi's? They sure did make an entrance.

"And you're saying the Megumi we just met was this 'Megumi-sama'?" Dekao asked slightly confused, he hardly remembered the fight since his pants had caught fire somehow from Count Elec's music.

"I'm not saying anything but she could be for all we know," Rockman said making Netto look up and over at the door.

' _I wonder...is she really the one Tempest spoke of?_ ' Netto thought he couldn't help but wonder.

Netto was soon shaken from his thoughts by Dekao spotting a new chip, he ran over and looked at it with his friends while Rockman smiled at his NetOp from his PET.

 **BACK WITH MEGUMI**

 **AFTER DINNER (At sunset)**

Megumi laughs as she played a game of charades with her parents, her father was brilliant at the game. He certainly knew how to act out his bits, Forte sat beside her chuckling as he held his own cards.

"L-let me guess! A shark?" Megumi guessed as she got a hold of herself, she didn't want to throw up her food or the delicious cake her mother made.

"Correct!" Haku said jumping up from his spot on the floor as Kairi shook her head with a smile at her husband's antics.

"I think that's enough for today," Kairi standing up while secretly giving Forte a wink making him nod.

"I agree, besides it's time to give Megumi her other presents in the Sanctuary," Forte said as he stood up and held out his hand to his love.

Haku shared a smirk with his wife as Megumi took Forte's hand and followed him upstairs.

"They grow up so fast," Haku said in near tears at how fast his little girl was growing up!

"Shush! They'll here you," Kairi scolded her husband making him cover his mouth.

Forte smiles as he landed in his PET and turned just in time to catch Megumi as she fell, he set her down making sure she didn't brush his hips otherwise she would have felt the little box he's got hidden in his pocket.

' _I hope this goes well_ ' Forte thought as he followed Megumi into the Sanctuary.

 **THE SANCTUARY**

"Here they come!", "Shush!", "Get ready," Hushed voices were heard as at the main building/entrance and exit, the lights were off as many figures moved around in the dark.

"Hey, why is it so dark?" Megumi's voice was heard as she walked into the main lobby with Forte.

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" A loud yell echoed throughout the room as the lights turned on to show the room full of Navi's and a birthday party set up.

Megumi yelped in surprise at the sudden shock making Forte chuckle as the guardians and Karin ran over and hugged her, she laughed hugging back.

"Happy 20th, Megumi," Karin said as she pulled back from the hug.

"We hope you like the little party we got together," Aiden said as he stood with a smirk and arms crossed.

"Little? Every Navi in the Sanctuary is here!" Tempest said making Terra and Kaede chuckle.

"Thank you guys, this is so sweet," Megumi said as Mizu smiled walking over she linked her arm with Karin and Megumi's arms.

"Come on, let's party," Mizu said making Megumi giggle as she walked over to the other Navis to mingle and have fun.

Tempest quickly joined them with Kaede to have some girl talk while Aiden, Terra, and Forte chatted. Many Navi's were playing games or simply having a nice chat, it was wonderful to see everyone having a great time.

"I wish you luck Forte," Aiden said as he nudged Forte in the side making the black and golden Navi grunt.

"Thanks, I'm a little nervous I must admit," Forte said as Terra crossed his arms.

"Just relax and be yourself," Terra said making Forte nod as he took a deep breath before heading over to where Megumi was.

Behind him Aiden did a hand gesture over to a ground of Navi's who gave him the thumbs up and ran off, Aiden then looked at Terra who had a 'you just had to' look on his face making Aiden laugh.

 **WITH MEGUMI AND FORTE**

"Come on, just a little further," Forte said as he leads Megumi to the location he picked out.

Megumi had her eyes closed, her trust was in Forte as she walked. She was excited, what did Forte have planned? Come to think of it he had been acting strange all day.

Forte looked forward and grinned as they arrived at the location, he stopped and turned to Megumi. Taking a deep breath he mentally readied himself for what he was going to do.

"You can look now," Forte said making Megumi open her eyes and look around with a small gasp escaping her lips.

They were in a big garden! It was Japanese with a big Sakura tree in the middle on a small hill with a rose bush and hedge around the edges of the area, a small river ran though it with a small red Japanese style bridge and stone path leading from it and around the garden. A few bushes and flowers beds were scattered around in swirls giving it an artistic feel.

A small table area was off to the side of the tree and a small stone garden for relaxing in with a medium garden summerhouse that was built for relaxing in, it looked nice with black seats and lavender painted walls.

"This is beautiful, when was it?" Megumi asked looking around at all the flowers growing.

"It was being built over the last few weeks, everyone pitched in to make it for you as a private get away, I think the artist Navi's enjoyed the challenge," Forte said watching her look around before she turned to him.

"I'll have to thank them later, it's wonderful," Megumi said a soft smile on her face as she looked up at the darkening cyber sky as the hidden lights around the garden turned on bathing the area in a soft blue glow.

Forte felt his cheeks grow warm at the sight of her bathed in the blue glow, it made his digital heart skip a beat as he steeled his nerves and walked over.

"Megumi? Can I ask you something?" Forte said making Megumi turn to him giving him her full attention.

"Yes?" Megumi asked as Forte reached into his pocket and grabbed something.

"First, just let me speak," Forte said as he gulped as Megumi nods while wondering what was wrong.

"When we first met all those years ago, I never thought I'd met someone who would make me feel so complete, then you came into my life you gave me a purpose a reason to fight. When you became my girlfriend I was overjoyed, but there's something else you can do to make me complete," Forte said and to Megumi's shock he got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box.

Megumi felt tears gather in the corner of her eyes as he opened the box to show a beautiful ring. "Will you marry me? Megumi-chan?" Forte asked his voice soft and his eyes full of love and held a warmth in them.

"Yes! My gods yes," Megumi almost yelled as she gave a laugh that was a mix of joy slight shock from what was happening.

Forte smiled getting up and pulled the ring out of the box as he stepped closer to Megumi, she held out her left hand letting him place the ring on her ring finger. her cheeks a bright red as he pulled back and took out a second ring, she knew the meaning behinds the rings, especially matching pair rings like the one Forte pulled out. It made her heart sore as her feelings jumped all over the place.

"Courting rings? Those cost a lot," Megumi said as Forte took his glove off and placed the ring on his own left ring finger.

"Haku helped me get them, I designed the rings myself and the goblins got the materials," Forte said a small blush on his cheeks as Megumi pulled them into a hug.

"I love you so much, Forte-kun," Megumi said as Forte smiled nuzzling her nose with his.

"I love you too, Megumi-chan," Forte said as he pulled her into a gentle kiss.

A bang and flash of colors then lit up the area making the two pull back to look up at the cyber sky as fireworks danced across it, filling the sky with amazing colors. Megumi giggled as she heard cheering off in the distance, along with Aiden yelling in joy with his fellow fire/pyromaniac Navi's.

Forte chuckled as he took Megumi's hand and gently pulled her over to the Sakura tree, they both sat at the base of the tree with Megumi sitting between Forte's legs and leaning on his chest as he had his arms wrapped around her.

"Happy Birthday, Megumi-chan," Forte said as he kissed the side of Megumi's head making her giggle softly.

"Thank you, Forte-kun," Megumi said as she moved and placed her hands over his own.

Under the firework-filled sky and cheers of delighted and celebrating NetNavi's, a pair of rings glinted.

* * *

Done!

I hit my goal of 3,000 plus again! I feel proud of myself, I always have trouble reaching 3,000 on other stories.

Anyway, I have made a new cover and will be updating the cover after I post this chapter.

I hope you guys like the chapter, I tried to put as many emotions into it as I could I hope I did okay.

In the next chapter, a TV program gone wrong and Megumi see Netto and his friends again.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to chapter 5.

In this chapter: a TV program gone wrong and Megumi see Netto and his friends again.

Thank you guys for waiting, I had a tiny bit of a writing block when doing this but I pulled through. Also big thanks to those who voted!

And to answer a few questions:

 **xirons20** : Yes Megumi and Forte will have children in the future but not right now. And yes they will be very surprised when they eventually turn up in the future. Plus they will be shocked that the 'squib' sister was never a squib go begin with.

 **Chima Tigon** : They will hear from the wizarding world in England in the future but not soon, maybe after Rockman Axess? Right now I'm focusing on getting this one done first.

Also, there's going to be two more Oc's getting mentioned in this chapter. When they show up? Hehehe, only I know that.

I'm so glad people like reading this story, it takes a lot of weight off my shoulders.

I do NOT own Megaman/Rockman or Harry Potter! I only own my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Yoga Warrior of Terror

 **UZUMAKI HOUSE**

 **LIVING ROOM**

Megumi giggles as she sat on the sofa watching a documentary, though she was getting distracted by a certain someone cuddling her or more like trying to subtly tickle her.

"Forte-kun!" Megumi yelled while giggling as she tried to escape his nimble fingers.

"Got ya," Forte said wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close to him while placing a kiss on her forehead.

It has been 2 weeks since Forte proposed and things were going strong, her parents were delighted and another party had been thrown in the Sanctuary when the news got out. Megumi smiled as she glanced down at her ring, the diamond in the center glinted in the light as she moved it slightly.

After much discussion, they had decided to go with a private wedding, in both non-magical and magical ways of marriage. That way it would be recognized in both worlds, Megumi was not as nerves as she thought she would be in fact she felt calm and happy about it.

She giggled as Forte kissed her forehead again, she grinned turning in his grip so they were chest to chest. Leaning up she pulled Forte into a kiss, this made him chuckle a bit kissing back, the kiss though soon became a little heated as Megumi moved her arms and wrapped them around Forte's neck as he moved his hands with his left on her back and his right gently gripping her head.

Soon air became necessary as they both pulled back panting slightly, Forte nuzzled Megumi as her cheeks flushed red. Things had become slightly heated since they became engaged but Forte also knew his limits. He would not let things go too far, well, until after the wedding that is.

Besides he wanted their first time together to be special and he would and could wait, he had a lot of patience when it came to Megumi.

"How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?" Forte asked resting his forehead on hers, his helmet was off so they touched skin to skin.

"We're both lucky, I've never felt this complete in a while," Megumi said as Forte brushed his nose against hers.

"When was the first time?" Forte asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When you asked me to be your girlfriend," Megumi said making Forte grin.

"I remember that day, I was so nerves I almost fainted when you said yes," Forte said making Megumi giggle.

She remembered that day very well, Forte had been so red-faced and nerves when he asked her. He almost fainted when she kissed his cheek, he was then smiling like a Chester cat for the rest of the day in between cuddling with her.

Megumi leaned up to give Forte another kiss when Kairi yelled for them from the kitchen.

"Coming Okasan!" Megumi said as she gave Forte a smile before getting off him as he gave a small yet fond huff as he got up to follow Megumi.

In the kitchen Kairi turned to her daughter and future son-in-law as they entered, she smiled as she glanced over at a design on the fridge. She looked back at them as Forte put his helmet on.

"What do you need Okasan?" Megumi asked as Kairi held up a list.

"Can you and Forte get these items for me? I'm doing my steak surprise but I'm missing a few things," Kairi said as she passed the list to Megumi who took it with a nod.

"Okay, we can do that," Megumi said as Forte grins he loved Kairi's steak surprise.

"Let's bring Karin," Forte said as Megumi nods before following Forte up to her room.

Once in the room Megumi walked over to her bed and grabbed her jacket as Forte went into his PET as Karin appeared on the screen, Megumi walked over and grabbed her PET and left the room while putting it on her hip.

On the way out she grabbed her purse and went downstairs, she gave her mother a quick goodbye and left the house.

"So, what do we need?" Forte asked as Megumi pulled the list out.

"Hmm, some spices, salad, fish and a...chocolate cake? Oh, wait, that's dad's writing," Megumi said re-reading her dad's sneaky writing with a fond smile.

Megumi looked up from her list as she arrived near the market, looking around she saw a few people watching the TV screen. Looking up she saw a man doing Yoga, she chuckled remembering a little incident when she tried to do yoga.

"What's up?" Forte asked making Megumi giggled pulling her PET out to look at her Navi's.

"Just remembering the yoga incident," Megumi said making Forte blush a deep red.

The first time Megumi tried Yoga with her mother they had been in the middle of doing the downward-facing dog pose when her father and Forte entered the room, her father took one look at the scene and paused to admire his wife when a thump made him jump. The family startled by the noise looked over at the source only to see Forte passed out on the ground with a deep red blush on his cheeks.

Turns out while Megumi was in that pose her top had fallen and given Forte a view of her chest, this combined with a freshly mopped floor and a distracted Forte had caused him to hit the ground hard and pass out in the processes. It was forever known as the 'Yoga incident' and since then Megumi makes sure to wear a sports top or tight fitting top to avoid any more incidents.

"I'm never living that down, am I?" Forte muttered to himself as Karin chuckled beside him.

"Megumi, there's a sale on chocolate cakes at the supermarket," Karin said making Megumi nod and head towards the supermarket.

She could do some yoga with her mother later, right now getting dinner ready was more important. Plus getting her father his little chocolate treat, he had a sweet tooth when it comes to cakes.

 **15 MINUTES LATER**

Megumi hmms as she arrived at her home with two bags of shopping, she had decided to grab a few extra things. Mostly feminine items since _that_ time of the month was getting pretty close for Megumi.

She also got some extra chocolate and ice cream, she was gonna hide her personally brought chocolates though. Last time her father had raided her stash! Just to be safe she was gonna set a little trap around her stash, maybe a few color changing charms?

Megumi was then snapped from her thoughts as she entered her house, only to see a very strange sight. Her father was currently in his animagus which was that of a German Shepard, he was on his back and looked to be in bliss as her mother stroked his belly while reading a book.

"I'm home! Um, why is Dad like that?" Megumi asked as she stood in the doorway while putting her shopping down in the hall.

"I don't know, I was in the kitchen and your father had come down to watch the TV when a bright flash lit up the room," Her mother said as she put her book down trying to remember.

"I came in here to see what caused it only to see your father in his animagus form rolling around like a little puppy," Kairi said with a smile at how energetic her husband was.

"A strange light?" Megumi asked when a loud sound made her jump, turning around she saw many people acting like animals as they ran around.

Her neighbor who was a fellow Witch was currently in her animagus of a Bengal cat was running away from a group of normal people who were acting like dogs! Megumi was beyond confused at this point but tensed up when one of the people spotted her and growled before Megumi could react the person lunged at her.

Only to be hit away as Forte exited his PET and hit the person away, he sent the rest of the dog acting people a glare which made them whimper and runoff.

"You okay Megumi?" Forte asked turning to her.

"I'm okay, just confused why is everyone acting like animals?" Megumi asked when her PET beeped.

Pulling it out she saw Mizu on the screen, the water-based guardian looked a little confused yet slightly amused at the same time for some reason.

"Megumi, it appears that everyone across the city is under some kind of spell that makes them think and act like animals," Mizu said as Aiden leaned into view.

"Kinda like hypnotism!" He yelled before moving out of view, well, more like jumped away from Tempest as she tried to catch him with strangely pink armor.

' _Aiden struck again, that prankste_ r' Megumi thought before focusing on the task at hand.

"Where did it originate from?" Megumi asked as Forte jumped back into the PET while Megumi ran out of the house.

"From the Yoga program at the TV station," Karin said as Megumi nods running in the direction of the station.

She had to put her parkour skills to good use in order to duck and dodge the many human acting animals, she was amazed at how animal-like everyone was! So far she had seen a person acting like a feline, wolfs, monkeys and she was sure she saw someone flying through the air like a flying squirrel!

"Ah!" A yell made Megumi pause in her running and turn to see Netto and his friend Meiru running.

"Netto! Meiru!" Megumi yelled running over to them.

"Eh? Megumi-san!" Netto yelled spotting her and coming to a stop.

"You two okay?" Megumi asked and gave them a quick look over for injuries.

"We're okay but everyone has become animals!" Netto said looking around.

"I know, I arrived home from shopping to see my Father acting like a dog," Megumi said remembering the sight she saw at home, though leaving out the fact he was an actual dog at the moment.

"What should we do? What can we do to return everyone back to normal?" Netto asked as Megumi pulled her PET out.

"The source of this problem came from that Yoga show, someone must have hijacked it," Megumi said typing a few things in.

"Magicman was the one who took over the television station which means," Rockman said from his own PET.

Netto quickly caught on to what both Megumi and Rockman was saying.

"That's right! The television station! He must be inside the station's computer!" Netto said before looking around.

Megumi saw what Netto was doing and got the same idea, they needed to find somewhere so they could Jack-in their Navi's. Looking around she spotted a nearby restaurant, nodding she quickly grabbed Netto's hand and ran over to the building.

"This way!" Megumi said while holding up her PET?

"Who wants to take care of this problem?" Megumi asked as Karin and Forte shared a look.

"I will Megumi-hime, I can test out my new battle chips," Karin said as Forte nods.

"Okay," Megumi said as they entered the restaurant.

It appeared to be empty but Megumi could see a few tables on their sides and a couple of chairs had been tossed, Megumi felt a tug at her hand as Netto let go and ran over to the cash register.

Megumi went over and pulled the lead out of her PET.

"Rockman. EXE, transmission!" Netto said as he jacked Rockman into the system.

"Karin. EXE, transmission!" Megumi said as she did the same for Karin.

"Alright, I'll hurry to the television station too!" Netto said not hearing the growling behind him.

But Megumi did as instinct took over, she turned pushing Netto away as she roundhouse kicked three wolf acting men away.

"W-wolves?" Netto asked in shock from the sudden shove and the sight of Megumi moving so quickly.

"Run! Netto!" Megumi yelled as she stood ready to fight.

' _Maia would not believe this_ ' Megumi thought as her magic hummed under her skin.

The three men then lunged at her as Netto dove to the side, she ducked and punched one of them in the gut before backflipping and elbowing the second man.

"Netto! Get to the station! Now!" Megumi yelled ducking the third wolfman as Netto hesitates before nodding.

"Right! Be careful Megumi!" Netto said before running out of the restaurant.

Once she was sure Netto was out of sight Megumi jumped on a table as Forte exited the PET and punched one of the men, he quickly caught and threw another one away as they tried to sneak attack them.

"Behind you!" Megumi yelled drop kicking the third man.

"Thanks, dear," Forte said as the three wolf men ran off whimpering.

"I hope Karin is doing okay," Megumi said making Forte turn to her.

"Knowing my sister? She's probably going ninja on their digital butts," Forte said with a chuckle making Megumi giggle a bit.

"True," Megumi said when a howl got their attention.

Turning they saw four more wolf men advancing towards them, looking at each other Forte and Megumi share a smirk before nodding.

"Let's take them down," Forte said cracking his knuckles before charging the men with Megumi by his side.

 **WITH KARIN AND ROCKMAN**

Karin gave a small growl as she jumped away from a swarm of viruses, they had just revealed Magicman and his NetOp who was the yoga man off the TV, Mahajarama who surprise, surprise! Is apart of World 3.

She lands beside Rockman who was having trouble locking into the viruses.

"I can't register their movements," Rockman yelled as Karin huffs.

"Duck Rockman!" Karin yells as she put up a shield to block the attacks.

"That's it!" Karin yells as she used a new battle chip Haku had made just for her.

Holding up her hand as it gather's electricity into a condensed ball, she then grips it and held it ready to throw.

"Battle chip! Chidori Senbons!" Karin yelled as she threw her arm out and from the orb shot thousands of electric senbons in all directions.

The viruses didn't stand a chance as they were destroyed with ease while a few senbons hit Magicman making him fly back a bit.

"My, my, your a strong one," Magicman said with interest clear in his voice.

"For Megumi-hime I will not lose this fight," Karin said pulling out many throwing knives, time to let loose a little.

She let a smirk grace her face as Netto arrived, now it was turning into a fair fight power level wise.

 **BACK WITH MEGUMI AND FORTE**

"Phew! Glad that's over with," Megumi said as Forte nods.

Before them lay the now out cold wolfmen, Forte had to admit they put up a decent fight. He grunts reaching up to hold his shoulder where one of the wolfmen had decided to bite him, he was gonna have some bruises tomorrow that was for sure.

"Is your shoulder okay?" Megumi asked walking over to his right side.

"A little bit, one of them bit me thankfully it wasn't hard enough to break the skin," Forte said as Megumi reached up and gently held his shoulder.

Forte gasped a bit as he felt a pleasant warmth spread from his shoulder, it was Megumi's magic. She was using it to heal his shoulder, he suppressed a shiver at how her magic wrapped around him like a warm blanket of love and safety.

"Thank you," Forte said as he moved and pulled Megumi into a hug.

"You're welcome," Megumi said placing a kiss on his cheek before pulling back.

"We best head to the TV station, Netto might need some help," Megumi said and went to leave the restaurant.

"I think Netto is fine," Forte said a he became data particles and entered his PET making Megumi pull it out.

"What makes you say that?" Megumi asked as the exited the building.

"Take a look around," Forte said with a smirk.

Confused Megumi looked around only to see people snapping out of their animal states, smiling she walked over and plug her PET in.

On the screen Forte moved to the side letting Karin appear on the screen, she was a little ruffled but not injured.

"Are you okay Karin?" Megumi asked making Karin nod.

"I am fine Megumi-hime, Magicman was dealt with but he escaped with his NetOp both work for world 3," Karin said as Megumi used a recover chip on her.

"World 3 again? They're getting more active as the tournament gets closer," Forte said crossing his arms as Megumi started to walk home.

"We'll have to be on our toes then," Megumi said as Karin looked troubled for a second before sighing.

"Um, Megumi? During the fight, Blues showed up," Karin said as a tiny blush forms on her cheeks.

"Oh? Blues huh? Isn't that the Navi who battled you and it ended in a tie?" Forte asked a teasing smirk started to form on his lips.

"Blues? Oh, I remember now! He's Chads Navi's that boy sure knows how to Net battle, he's the only person we've never fully beat," Megumi said remembering the last battle she had with Chad.

It had been to test out the advanced program at the time, it was a tough battle that ended up being a tie but Chad didn't mind since he had an enjoyable fight and it also helped that Megumi was not one of his fangirls and had a level head on her shoulders with plenty of Net battling experience to back her up.

"Yes, Blues said he looking forward to having a rematch at some point," Karin said while sending her brother a small glare at his teasing smirk.

Megumi chuckles, it was easy for her to see that Karin had a crush on Blues or Protoman as he was called sometimes but the Navi liked being called Blues.

"I look forward to it," Megumi said as she arrived at her home.

She entered the house only to see her father still in his doggy self, he was resting his head on her mother's lap as she watched TV.

 _'Hang on, we took care of Magicman?_ ' Megumi thought as her father lifted his head and gave her a wink.

Oh! The sneaky devil, her father was knew something was up but the sneaky man decided to stay as a dog to get more cuddles!

Megumi bit her lip before shaking her head as soft laughter escaped her, oh, what a day this had been!

"Welcome back dear! Dinner will be ready soon, also Maia called today," Kairi said as she spotted her daughter.

"Really? How is she?" Megumi asked walking over.

"She said she was moving back to Japan, she got a job at SciLab," Kairi said with a smile.

"That's great!" Megumi said glad for her cousin, it had been a few years since they last saw each other.

"Want to help me finish making dinner?" Kairi asked as she petted her husband on the head making him give a doggy smile.

"Sure," Megumi said as her mother stood up.

Both mother and daughter went over to the kitchen as Forte exited the PET to chat with the now-human Haku, it had been a strange day that was for sure but Megumi wouldn't have it any other way.

' _Besides, whats life without a little strangeness?_ ' Megumi thought as she helped her mother cut the food.

She glanced over at Forte who saw her looking and smile, he was then distracted by Haku as he asked him something.

Megumi looked back down at the food she was cutting with a smile on her face, yep! Wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Done! 3,000 plus words baby!

Thanks again for voting and here are the results!

Yes had 11 votes, No had 5 votes and Sequel had 3 Votes. So, there will be lemons later on in the story but at the moment I'll focus on getting a few more chapters out with maybe a few fluff scenes.

But when I do add in some lemons this story will go from T-rated to M-rated for obvious reasons.

For now, in the next chapter, a special event happens and the tournament starts up!

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
